Water Magic
Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Description This Magic utilizes the element of water. Users of this Magic can manipulate water in any form, regardless of its source. Among the sources seen include rain, the sea and even the user's own body. Juvia Lockser has a body which consists solely of water. Spells Juvia's Spells *'Water Bubbles': The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that allows those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. *'Water Cane' (水流烈鞭(ウォーターカーネ) Suiryū Hagemuchi (Wōtā Kāne)): User's water body creates whips made of water to strike their opponent. *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): User creates a dome of water around themselves, also making them blend in with the ocean around them. *'Water Jigsaw'(ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸 Wōtā Jigusō): User transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice his/her opponents like a saw. *'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): User creates a large ball of water that can be used to attack and trap their opponent, because the spell is made out of water, it can be reformed if broken. *'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of the user's body and slashes their opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock. *'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Two waves of water rush up and blasts her opponent in the air with tremendous force. *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): When Juvia is in a state of rage, her water body turns into boiling water. She then can rush at her opponents, surround them in hot water, and burn them. *'Water Force':The user places the palm of his/her left hand facing the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away. *'Water Punch': User punches her target with a fist covered in water that is lunched from a near water source. *'Double Wave': User swipes both of her hands toward each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing it in water and restraining it's movements. *'Water Rush': User rushes past the target, attacking him or her with a high-speed gush of water. *'Whirpool': User swipes his/her hand forward, creating a spear of water that turns into a whirlpool when the hand is fully brought forward like a punch. The whirlpool surrounds the target and then blows it away. Mirajane's Spells *'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): User uses a large amount of Magic Energy to lift a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurl it at their foe with tremendous force. This unnamed attack from the manga was named in the anime. Aquarius's Spells *'Giant Wave Attack': User gathers water in an urn and throws it with tremendous force. It is powerful enough to cause a massive wave, and send a yacht flying several miles. Erza's Spells *'Water Slash': While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. Hydra's Spells *'Bog' (泥沼 Doronuma): Hydra soaks the ground, causing it to become so saturated that movement becomes extremely difficult *'Geyser' (間欠泉 Kanketsusen): Using ground water, or after using Bog, Hydra forces water to shoot up under her opponent throwing them into the air *'Torrential Whip' (豪雨むち Gōu Muchi): Using her magic Hydra creates a whip made of water to strike her opponents with, similar to Water Slicer *'Nine-Heads Strike' (9頭のストライキ Kyu-Tō no Sutoraiki): Hydra creates nine Torrential Whips at once to attack her opponent. Charlotte's Spells *'Rain ' (雨 Ame) : She enchants this using these words: "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me thy power rain " First small droplets of water rain down from the sky after each minute it gets heavier and heavier until it would become a vicous storm like weather. **'Sea ' (海 Umi): Charlotte can use this to form a large body of water as big as a laker or even as a sea and then she can manipulate it **'Freeze' (フリーズ Furīzu): While the spell is on effect she can conjure another spell with the incantion " Oh heavenly rain waiting upon the heavens tear thy sky and open them wide, make it Freeze" the droplets become large shards of ice and it becomes a blizzard or a hail like situation where in every shard is directly focused on the opponent. It is difficult to avoid. *'Water Vortex' (水の渦 Mizu no Uzu) : First Charlotte enchants using these words; "Oh thy godess of the moon and the sea power the forces tides shall make summon thy waves thy my spell to take, Water Vortex" and a magic seal appears in the sky then she summons a large body of water and blasts it towards the enemy with tremendous force either drowning them or immobilizing them. She can use this to buy time and prepare another spell. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Persona Superior Deus